


The Unique One

by oraluzjazz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: DarkAngels, Gen, Takes Place During The Last Olympian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oraluzjazz/pseuds/oraluzjazz
Summary: Just before Percy's eleventh birthday, his twin sister, Atalanta was found dead in bed. He was filled with great sadness, and he wouldn't never be the same. Well not until he met Grover and his friends at Camp Half-Blood to fill in the empty hole in his heart.The thing is, she didn't die. No, she took up her place in Heaven as the Archangel of War because her soul was attached to the dead Archangel Seraphina's soul. She never expected to see Percy face to face again, well not until he died and would be Judged, but days before their 16 birthday she saw something strange land on Percy's car.Follow Atalanta's adventure trying to figure out this new world of gods, while hiding her identity.





	1. Connection

The Creator of All was seen walking through the great white halls of the Castle of Angels in a hurry accompanied by one of his sons, Gabriel. The angels in the hall seemed to see the worried expressions the two beings seemed to have held on their face and made room for them to pass the quiet hall. 

In hushed whispers they were speaking of an issue that had arrived that day. Not wanting to worry the rest of the angels in Heaven they kept the issue to themselves. 

"I'm telling you the truth Father! I felt the awakening of Seraphina's soul being attached to another!" Gabriel had said in frustration. For the past hour the son of God, Gabriel had been explaining to his father that he could feel the soul of his dead sister attach to a human beings. God not wanting to believe that his dead daughter had attached herself to a human, fore he did not want to lose hope. He seemed to debate if he should go look for the soul himself. 

"Go and gather Michael and Raphael, we're going to search for Seraphina's soul to see if you're telling the truth. If so then the Archangel of War has finally found someone to take her place after her death." The words from God seemed to hold hope, hope for his daughter's wandering soul will come home one day. 

"Yes Father" replied Gabriel and left to go find his two brothers. He was sure that the two angels had also felt the rebirth of Seraphina's soul, but didn't know what to make of it. 

What the two beings didn't know was that the soul Seraphina had attached herself with was only half human and the other half was god, the god part coming from Greek Mythology. The father of the child, which was a god felt a powerful presence in the room where his two children were born. He did not know what this presence was, he didn't know what to make of it and not wanting to worry the mortal mother of his children Sally, he chose to not tell her. 

~

"Raphael and Michael, my sons I have called you for and issue that has arrived this evening on Earth"

The two brothers looked at each other uneasily, feeling as if the issue may have been because of their brother Lucifer. Gabriel seemed to catch on to his brothers expressions and feeling as if he should relieve their stress, spoke out. "I wouldn't worry, this has nothing to do with Lucifer, but with our sister."

"Our sister?" both brothers said in disbelief. "Is this some kind of joke? Our sister died more than a millennia ago. She's gone." God letting Raphael speak his mind, waited for a while letting silence fill the room.

Looking at both Michael and Raphael, he spoke out of the issue Gabriel had told him. "Gabriel had let it come to my attention that Seraphina's soul attached itself today to a human. He felt the awakening and I'm sure that you two felt it as well but didn't know what to make of it." The two angels nodded their head agreeing with the statement their father had said. "This means that your sister, my daughter will come home once again. We must find her before evil forces come to take her away."

"So what you're telling me is that Seraphina's soul has been wandering Earth finding someone great enough to attach herself to for so long."

"Yes, and if I am correct Micheal, the soul she attached herself with is Atalanta Jackson's soul." 

The three brothers all came to one conclusion, "We must find her tonight." said Micheal 

"I have located the humans soul already, this soul most definitely feels different than any another human soul."


	2. The Birth

The Creator of All and his three children were seen standing outside of the Lenox Hill Hospital in New York City, staring at it as if the best thing in the world was living in there. The three beings were invisible to mortals but upon entering, the mortals felt a surge of calmness spread through the hospital. 

Gabriel was the one that could feel the soul of Seraphina the most and was following it to the labor section of the hospital. The two other angels were right behind him just wanting to see their sister once again. Meanwhile God was taking in all of the energies the hospital held, checking to make sure there weren't any threats that could harm his family. 

"There is another being in this hospital."God concluded after feeling the aura of a powerful being he had not faced in centuries. Raphael stared at his father wide eyed, "Is it Lucifer?"

"No this being isn't your brother nor is it one of his followers," God said "All I can say is that it isn't one of our kind, these beings aren't so friendly at times. From what I remember they are descendants from Chaos, my brother." 

"Chaos?"

"Yes Chaos."

"Do you believe this being is a threat to the newborn that has Seraphina's soul with in her?"

God thinking before answering came to a conclusion that in certain ways this god could feel threatened in one way, and that was the conclusion he came with and addressed his answer to his children. "I don't think so. Unless we threaten this being, then yes."

The three brothers all gave each other that gave one message 'If the being threatens our little sister we will protect her.'

~~~

Poseidon had felt the moment the four beings had entered the hospital. He only wondered why they were there. Unless they knew of the prophecy and were going to take his children away. If they were here for them, he wouldn't let them take his two children away, not without a fight. They weren't to interfere with his kind, it'll only spark war. He was thrown from his thoughts when he heard the voice of the mortal he feel in love with, the mother of his children. 

"Poseidon is everything alright?" Sally Jackson had asked 

"Yeah everything's perfect. I'm just thinking." Poseidon once again getting lost in his thoughts. He didn't seem to see the frown Sally had formed on her face. She knew that there was something on the god's mind. She didn't wish to anger him and thought that it'll be better to not say anything. She only hoped that it wasn't anything to do with her newborn children. 

The room was filled with calming silence, Poseidon by Sally's side and holding her hand. A gesture he did often when he was nervous. "Are you anxious to meet your children. Is that why you're currently nervous?" He only chuckled. "I am. I'm also worried that they'll have a miserable life ahead of them. Because of me." The last sentence was barely a whisper, filled of sorrow. 

"It'll be okay." Sally was going to say something else but was stopped when they heard a knock at the hospital door. "Come in." A nurse walked in an introduced herself "Hello. I'm Amanda your nurse for the night.", she said with a smile on her face. "For right now we have to do the Birth Certificates for your two children. Have you come to terms with the names you've wanted to name your twins?"

"We have." replied Sally. 

"Alright I'll be right back and get the Certificates" As the Nurse closed the door Poseidon looked at Sally "And what are we going to name our beautiful children." 

"You'll see." She gave him a knowing smirk and the smirk he so dearly loved. 

"What ever you say darling, and I'll find out at this moment because the nurse is at the door."

What they didn't know was that the very moment as Nurse Amanda came into the room, four beings walked into their room. They were invisible to Poseidon and he didn't seem to know that they were there. 

"Alright I have everything now. What would you like the name of your children to be?" 

"Peruses Jackson, for the boy and Atalanta Jackson for the girl." 

"Are you sure you want to put your last name and not the children father's last name?"

"My partner and I have come to agreements that our children would have my last name."

"Alright then. Everything's set already and we'll have an other nurse come bring your twins, so you can fully meet them." Amanda gave them a warm smile as she left the room. 

~~~

Gabriel stared at Sally for a few moments before speaking, "So the mortals have decided to name our sister after a Greek person. How interesting." 

"I think the main issue here at the moment is that Seraphina, I mean Atalanta has a twin and what if a small attached itself too Perseus." Raphael replied worriedly. "Do not worry child, your sister only attached herself to Atalanta and that is all."

This seemed to be a relief to the three angels because they didn't want to face a women's sorrow having both of her children taken away form her. 

"I do believe it is time to see her now."

Right on cue and Asian American women entered the room with two baby cradles and one had a baby wrapped in a blue blanket and in the other there was a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. It was obvious to the five beings and the one mortal, which baby was whom. 

The lady then approached the couple, "Would you each like to carry your children?"

"Yes please!" The couple said at the same time. The nurse only chuckled and went to gently grab the first twin, it was Perseus whom she grabbed first and she handed him to Sally. Sally let the nurse gently place Perseus into her arms and when she did half of her heart felt complete. She stared at the jet black haired baby boy in his arms and she knew that he was one of the best things the Fates could have ever given to her. 

As Poseidon was being handed his child he felt a calming energy spread around the room, this made his body go tense. Whatever other beings that are in the hospital where now near his children's mothers room. I'll protect them he thought. 

Once the nurse was done placing his baby girl, she left. With Atalanta in his arms, he felt a warm aura around her that made his tenseness go away. Atalanta too had jet black hair like her brother that matched Poseidon's own. She was asleep in his arms, but her face showed a calming scene as if she was a water nymph riding the waves. "She's beautiful!" he exclaimed, his face tearing up a bit. "They're amazing aren't they" Sally replied. As she said, this both of the children seemed to have finally woken up from their calming slumber. 

As Poseidon looked down at his child, Atlanta seemed to already be looking at him. What shocked him the most were her eyes, they were sea green just like his, but they were rimmed with a goldish color that seemed to almost resemble Ichor, the gods godly blood. Her eyes seemed to look at him intelligently as if she was taking a picture of him. Her eyes gave him the chills, it was as if Athena was looking at him through her eyes. 

Deep down he knew that Atalanta Jackson will grow up to be different, but at the moment he chose to not acknowledge it. "They will grow up to be strong demigods. They will need it for what is to come in the future. They will be hunted down for who they are." he said sadly, Sally only gave him a warm smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Come look at Perseus he looks just like you" Sally was telling the truth, the two twins took much of Poseidon's godly genetics and looked just like him. 

"They both look just like you" Poseidon only gave her a warm smile and kissed her lips. Knowing that these would be the final weeks he would have with her and his children, until he claims them both at Camp Half-Blood.

~~~

As the words left Atalanta's father's lips the three angels faces turned deathly pale. 

"Father is it true? Is she truly a demigod?" Micheal asked in desperation, he did not know what to think of this new information. 

"It is true. Atalanta Jackson is the daughter of Poseidon, the god of the Sea. He knows we're in the hospital, he can feel our aura's." As God said the last sentences the three brothers started growing worried expressions that somehow thinking that the Sea God would kill them. "Do not worry, he won't hurt us. He doesn't know why we are here." he replied calmly.

"So our sneaky Seraphina joined souls with a demigod." Gabriel stated with a smirk on his face. 

As he said Seraphina's name the beings did not seem to notice at Atalanta was looking at the spot they were standing in and looking at each and everyone of them.


	3. First Meeting

The woods were deadly silent, but among it were three powerful beings walking through it. Two were walking with their mother. All was well for the small family at the moment, they were at peace from their problems. Their biggest problem being Gabriel Ugliano, or to the younger children known as Smelly Gabe. 

"How are you guys liking the hike?" the young mother questioned her six year old twins. 

"Its amazing mommy!" both kids exclaimed while giving their mother the biggest smile they could muster. Their mother, Sally smiled feeling the greatest emotion any mother could ever feel. "I'm glad you liked it." she told her kids "We're only going to go a bit more up before we have to leave back home."

"No I don't want to go back home and see Smelly Gabe!" one twin exclaimed angrily 

"Now Percy thats not very nice to call him that," she told him sternly "And we have to go home because we have no where else to go."

"What about the cabin by the beach mommy?" asked the other twin.

"You know that we only go there in the summer Honey," Sally responded with sadly "I'll make it up to you both and when I take time off of work in the summer we'll stay in the cabin for a month."

"Woah for a month!" Percy said excitingly with wide eyes.

"Yes for a month!" She said to both her kids making them both smile. But deep down she knew that they wouldn't be staying for a month, she had to support her family. 

"Mom lets keep walking I want to see something!"

"What do you see Atalanta?" Sally questioned her daughter.

"It's a surprise!" she said excitingly. 

What her mother and Percy didn't know was that a certain creature had been following them since they had entered the woods and had caught Atalanta's eyes. Atalanta for some unknown reason felt connected to this creature and felt safe with it near them and that is why she never alerted her mother about it. 

"We have to go up that hill to meet him."

"Him?" Percy questioned his sister.

"Yeah, he stopped right up the hill and I think he's waiting for us."

"'Lanta is there somebody up there that told you to follow them?" Sally asked her daughter in a worried manner. At that moment Sally had a dreadful thought come through her. What if a monster had followed us?, she thought to herself. If it is a monster I have to get them away from here before its to late and keep them safe. 

With Sally being so worried and letting her thoughts run wild, any magical being that could read minds would have picked up on her thoughts. This being Atalanta, she could only pick up a few snippets of her mother's thoughts.

Followed us. Monster. Where the whispered voices of her mother voice that Atalanta heard in her mind. This confused her and worried her. What in the world? Where did those voices come from? She questioned herself . They're your mother's thoughts little one. 

What was that! Who are you? Get out of my mind!

One day you will know who I am little one. When the time comes you will know and understand. I am part of you, but if you want me to go I shall go. Goodbye little one. With that the voice was gone and Atalanta's mind was quiet. Atalanta stood there quiet, trying to gather her childish thoughts of what she had just experienced. Percy seemed to feel that something was wrong with his sister.

"Are you okay Lanta?" 

"I'm okay, I just had a weird thought."

"What was it?"

"That I heard someone talking to me."

"Thats really creepy and weird!"

Atalanta laughed at her brothers antics and gave him the biggest smile. "I think mommy is worried because she's far away from us." 

"We should go call her to see what you wanted to see!"

With that Atalanta turned around to face her mother and somehow believing the words that she heard in her mind. She spoke to her mother in a serious tone "Don't worry Mommy, its okay! No one followed us if thats what you're thinking." 

The sound of her daughters voice snapped Sally away from her thoughts. She stared at her daughter only shaking her head and walking to where her children were standing. They were all staring at her, she looked at them both trying to seem brave, but she was afraid now that there was something in the woods. But when she looked into Atalanta's eyes everything seemed to have made her feel better, she felt a sense of love and warmth settle through her. Atalanta's eyes held that once piercing look they once held six years ago when she was born. This seemed to cause chills to run down Sally's spine.

Atalanta didn't seem to notice that she was using one of her angelic powers. All she wanted to do was make her mother and brother to feel safe and move forward and seeing the animal that had been following them. "Come hurry I see the animals fur."

"The animal has fur?" Percy asked

"Yeah it does!"

"COOL!"

"You should be careful. The animal can be dangerous!" Sally warned her kids

"Don't worry mommy I don't think he can hurt us!" 

"'Lanta, you should still be careful wild animals are dangerous." 

She didn't listen because she was already face to face with the animal that had been following them. This animal was enormous to Atalanta, and beautiful. "WOAH!" She was starstruck, the animal was a wolf. The wolf had the purest white fur she had ever seen, and the warmest brown eyes with golden speckles in them. The wolf had the most intelligent eyes, no animal should ever have. "Out of this world!", she whispered under her breath. 

When she stared into his eyes she felt this strong connection to him, then came the images. The images seemed so vivd to her, they brought her back to a time of peace. She was high up in the sky on a cloud staring at the world below her that was beautifully green and what seemed to be peaceful. But she seemed to feel sadness while looking below. 

"Sister." 

The voice was felt so familiar to her. The person she was viewing this memory from turned around to face the person who spoke to her. "Oh, Raphael you scared me." she said. The person in front of her was a tall, muscular, and handsome man with brown skin. His eye's were what had captivated Atalanta, they were warm brown with golden speckles in them. They were just like the wolf's eyes. 

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just came to keep you company."

"You didn't have to." 

"Well I wanted to. Now come I have to show you something," he said with the biggest smile on his face

"What is it?"

Raphael didn't respond, but he ran past Atalanta or the person Atalanta was, and fell off the cloud. She only laughed and followed the move that Raphael had done and fell off the cloud. She was flying, actually flying and it felt like the best thing ever. When she looked ahead of her she saw that Raphael was flying as well. And he had wings, wings that seemed to stretch so far and were white, and this white seemed to glow. To Atalanta his wings were the purest. 

She saw that Raphael had landed in a meadow with purple and sapphire blue lupines and white roses all over, her favorite flowers. She landed right next to him and looked at the beautiful meadow in front of her. She had never seemed to seen this meadow in all of her years living and she loved it. "When did you discover this.", to her it was breath taking. 

Raphael didn't seem to respond. This caused Atalanta to turn her head, and when she didn't see him in her view, she looked down. Below her seemed to be a huge wolf with white fur, the same wolf that had followed her and her family into the woods.

"Raphael..."

With the last thing Atalanta heard was her speaking his name she was brought back to the present world and starring back into the wolf's eyes.

"I know you. Don't I?" She asked the wolf. Of course she knew the wolf wouldn't respond, but she had hope that he would give her a sign. And the wolf seeming to understand, moved his head up and down still staring into her eyes. 

"You're Raphael."

Once again seeming to understand Atalanta, the wolf, or Raphael moved his head up and down. Thus confirming Atalanta's statement. 

"MOM COME LOOK WHAT ATALANTA FOUND!" 

"AHH!" The sound of Percy's sudden yelling to their mother had scared Atalanta because she had forgotten that he was there with her. 

With that Raphael seemed to acknowledge that someone has scared his dear sister. This caused for him to move in front of her and block who ever it was. 

"Woah! Atalanta I think the wolf doesn't like me." 

Raphael was staring down at Percy almost challenging him to make another move, that may scare Atalanta. 

"Oh. My. GODS.", Sally screamed while looking at the wolf in front of her, "Percy get behind me. Do as I say!" 

Percy scared by his mother's reaction quickly went to her and stood behind her. "Where's 'lanta?" Did someone take her?" Percy only shook his head. Sally by this point was panicking, thinking that the wolf that was only a few feet ahead of them was a monster. The wolf being a few feet.... OH SHIT THAT COULD BE A MONSTER Sally thought to herself. "Percy go hide behind a tree or run as far as you can I something happens! Okay?" Percy only nodded his head still confused, but did as he was told.

"Mommy its okay I'm right here."

"Where are you?" 

"I'm behind the wolf."

This had seemed to worry Sally even more. Her child was behind the wolf. A. WOLF. That can eat Atalanta at any moment or harm her. 

"I need you to come to me sweetie please."

"I'll be right there mommy wait."

With that Raphael turned his head to look down at Atalanta to confirm that she wanted to be with her mother and brother. He knew how this situation may have looked like to Sally. He by no means wished to harm Atalanta, he only wanted to see and protect her. After all she did have Seraphina's soul and her eyes.

"It's okay Raph, it's only my mom and brother." She told him while petting his fur.

With that he turned around to reveal Atalanta to her mother and to show her mother that everything was fine with her. Raphael then went to lay next to Atalanta, but still faced her family.

"Atalanta I need you to come to me now. And get away from that thing!"

"He won't hurt me."

"How do you know he won't hurt you. He's an animal. A creature of the wild!"

"I know he won't mommy. I know who he is. And I know he won't hurt me mommy."

"Atalanta this isn't funny. Now listen to me. That animal is dangerous."

At this point, Atalanta became frustrated because her mom wasn't listening to her and trusting her. Yes Atalanta may be young, but she knew right from wrong, and she knew what was going on at the moment. And so for her mother to finally listen to her, she did what would scare any mother who has a six year old kid, she became dead serious. 

"Mother, I've known him my whole life. I know who he is. This is Raphael, one of my brothers."


End file.
